Amor Innocens
by jimmyfriki
Summary: Haruna descobre que Asuna ama Negi e tenta ajudar esse amor a dar certo. Como as garotas lidarão com isso? E mais, como Asuna lidará com todas as implicações  e complicações  que impedem que esse amor prossiga?
1. Dificuldades

– Argh – Dizia Negi enquanto acordava e se levantava.

Olhando a seu redor, ele viu um ambiente num branco ofuscante, mas conforme seus olhos se acostumavam com a claridade, ele começou a perceber a presença de um pacote de soro e outros instrumentos hospitalares

– Eu... Estou num... HOSPITAL? – bem assustado, Negi se deitou novamente na cama e começou a olhar para o teto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

A porta abriu e Asuna entrou no quarto com uma sacola na mão e uma expressão um tanto quanto séria e de concentração no rosto, com a cabeça baixa. Ela foi direto em direção a uma cadeira que estava encostada na parede do quarto e a arrastou para perto da cama, ainda sem perceber que Negi, apesar de ainda deitado com a cabeça no travesseiro, já estava acordado. Sentou na cadeira e tirou da sacola uma rosa, que começou a cheirar enquanto uma fina e pequena lágrima descia pelo seu rosto.

– Cebolinha... Quando é que você vai acordar...? – Outra lágrima começou a correr pelo seu rosto e Asuna finalmente não conseguiu se controlar e caiu em choro. Choro esse, entretanto, que não se devia apenas ao fato de Negi ter passado seis meses em coma. Esse choro, na verdade, era motivado muito mais por um fator completamente diferente. Os seus sentimentos por Negi.

Infelizmente, mesmo com o pequeno garoto já acordado, tanto a tenra idade quanto a perceptível inocência daquele professor-mirim o impediam de entender o quanto Asuna havia se sacrificado por ele. E mais do que isso, quanto ela seria capaz de se sacrificar por aquele garotinho tão mais jovem que ela.

– Asuna-... san? Porque está chorando?

Negi calculou rapidamente que deveria ter passado por um longo período deitado naquela cama. Tempo o suficiente para que aquela durona amolecesse por causa dele. O que ele não sabia, entretanto, era a segunda motivação daquele choro. Asuna, em todas as aventuras ao lado de Negi e após tudo o que passou para ter uma força capaz de se igualar a de Negi e a de quaisquer outros usuários de magia que pudessem vir a enfrentar o filho do homem que a salvou, criou vínculos muito fortes com todas as suas colegas, mas, acima disso, começou a criar um vínculo muito forte de necessidade para com Negi.

Sempre que se via em necessidade de ajuda, Asuna pensava em recorrer a Negi. Quando se sentia solitária, também. Quando precisava de um companheiro para uma atividade em dupla, quando tinha vontade de dançar, quando estava com vontade de viajar, quando saia para trabalhar entregando jornais e queria companhia para conversar, quando estava estudando (coisa que raramente fazia) trigonometria e precisava de um professor... Em todas essas e muitas outras situações, Asuna sempre pensava em Negi como sua primeira opção. Sua mente estava completamente desviada para ele. Asuna estava amando. Amando um moleque que nem tinha 11 anos direito.

– Ce... CEBOLINHA? – Asuna se levantou rapidamente da cadeira olhando para Negi – Você acordou?

– Como assim, Asuna?

Após um momento de calmaria, Asuna se desmanchou em um choro descontrolado enquanto pulava para cima daquela cama de hospital e abraçava Negi como se ele tivesse quase morrido.

– CEBOLINHA, SEU SAFADO, COMO É QUE VOCÊ FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS COM A GENTE! TODO MUNDO TAVA QUASE MORRENDO DO CORAÇÃO AQUI E VOCÊ NÃO MELHORAVA E... E... – Asuna chorava cada vez mais enquanto abraçava Negi, sem conseguir mais falar, até que um médico entrou no quarto.

Era um senhor alto, de rosto quadrado com uma barba bem-aparada e um óculos bem grosso no rosto, que segurava uma prancheta nas mãos e portava uma caneta no jaleco impecavelmente branco, que estava, ainda, sem seu nome. Ele caminhou compassadamente em direção aos dois jovens que se abraçavam, com uma expressão bem neutra no rosto.

– Ehem, senhorita Kagurazaka-sama, poderia, por favor, soltar o paciente? – O médico olhou para os dois se abraçando e sua boca se dobrou em um sorriso bem pequeno, mas sincero – Ora, ora, olha só quem acordou. Se não é o pequeno adormecido. Olá, senhor Springfield-san. Seja bem-vindo de volta após esses seis meses de coma.

– SEIS MESES? COMO ASSIM, SENHOR MÉDICO?

– O senhor sofreu um acidente de carro. Por sorte, a senhorita Sakurazaki-sama conseguiu evitar um acidente mais grave; ela saiu com poucos ferimentos, principalmente cortes, mas nada muito grave. Até tentei colocá-la num quarto aqui no hospital, mas ela se recusou. Já o senhor, apesar de não ter sofrido nada muito grave, entrou em coma e teve que ficar aqui.

– Mas... Doutor, a Setsuna-san não diri... – Asuna tapou a boca de Negi, que começou a se debater loucamente tentando se soltar, quase sem ar.

– Eheheh, bem, doutor, eu já vou indo, vou avisar às outras que o Negi já melhorou! Quando é que ele vai estar de alta aqui do hospital? – Asuna se levantou e foi em direção ao doutor, parando em sua frente, enquanto Negi tentava entender o que ela havia feito

– Bem, senhorita, não tenho certeza de quão rápido o senhor Springfield vai se recuperar, mas ele não sai daqui em menos de duas semanas, pode ter certeza disso.

– Ah, então tudo bem, já vou indo – E começou a sair em direção à porta, dizendo silenciosamente para Negi que não falasse nada e saiu rapidamente. Assim que estava fora do quarto, pegou sua carta de pactio e colocou-a na testa, falando telepaticamente para Negi:

– "CEBOLINHA, NÃO FALE PARA O DOUTOR QUE A SECCHAN NÃO SABE DIRIGIR, ENTENDEU?"

– "Mas porque não, Asuna-san?"

– "Só não fale, cebolinha, só não fale."

– Bem, Negi, o que ia dizendo?

– Ahn? – O contato telepático fora cortado – Nada, nada. Mas me conte mais sobre o ocorrido.

– Bem, senhor Springfield, eu pessoalmente não sei bem o que ocorreu. Apenas sei que a senhorita Sakurazaki-sama estava dirigindo e bateu em um poste. Por milagre, vocês dois só sofreram cortes, isso, claro, além do seu coma grave.

– Mas seis meses de coma, doutor? Que coisa absurda!

– Sim, é. Muitos pensaram que o senhor ia morrer. Inclusive boa parte das meninas que vinham lhe visitar no começo pareceram perder as esperanças e não vinham mais lhe visitar com tanta frequência. No final das contas, apenas algumas dessas mocinhas ainda estavam vindo aqui nessas últimas três semanas.

– Mas... Nossa! Realmente é compreensível. Seis meses é um período muito longo para esperar pela melhora de alguém – Negi se levantou um pouco e encostou-se à parede, para poder olhar melhor para o rosto do doutor. – Quem eram essas garotas, Doutor...?

– Oh, ainda não tinha me apresentado, não? Bem, desculpe a ausência de nome no meu jaleco, ele é novo. Muito prazer em poder conversar com o senhor, meu nome é Tatsuchika Keichi!

– Ah, sim, prazer, Doutor Tatsuchika-sama.

– Apenas Keichi é o suficiente. Bem, essas garotas... Entre elas, acho que posso dispensar a necessidade de falar na senhorita Kagurazaka. As senhoritas Konoe, Sakurazaki, Hasegawa, Fei, Saotome, Karakuri, Ayase, Miyazaki e McDowell estavam quase revezando para passar um tempo com o senhor, mas não vi dedicação maior ao senhor do que a da senhorita Kagurazaka. Mesmo quando outra das garotas estava aqui, ela continuava no hospital. Só saia para comprar algo para comer, para trabalhar ou durante as aulas. Mas nas férias ela praticamente dormia aqui... Quantas vezes eu fui forçado a tirá-la desse quarto, quantas vezes?

– A Asuna-san... Fez isso tudo por mim?

– Não só ela. A Konoe-sama, a Kagurazaka-sama, a Miyazaki e a Ayase-sama faziam quase a mesma coisa, mas nenhuma delas a ponto de passar o dia aqui com você. É um rapazinho bem famoso com as garotas, hein, seu garanhão? Hahaha... Bem, eu vou visitar meus outros pacientes. Aqui está o controle da TV, se quiser assistir algo. Se me der licença... Boa noite e não vá dormir muito tarde! Se bem que depois de seis meses deitado nessa cama acho que o que você menos quer é dormir, hein? Hahaha, agora, com sua licença... – com essas palavras, Tatsuchika saiu do quarto, ainda com um sorriso um tanto quanto cínico no rosto.

O médico voltou ao quarto, como se tivesse esquecido algo

– Ah, sim, Springfield-san… Normalmente os pacientes que passam por longos períodos de coma têm seus músculos atrofiados. Curiosamente, não foi seu caso. Nem eu nem quaisquer outros médicos entendemos como ou porque isso aconteceu, apesar de termos tentado descobrir isso de várias formas. De qualquer modo, mandarei alguém para verificar sua situação de tempos em tempos. Em cerca de 10 minutos uma enfermeira chegará aqui para lhe auxiliar.

– Ok, senhor Tatsuchika-sama, digo, Keichi-sama, muito obrigado. – E finalmente Tatsuchika se ausentou do quarto.

Negi começou a olhar para o teto enquanto pensava. Vagarosamente pegou o controle da televisão, ainda encostado na parede do quarto, e ligou-a. Começou a zapear entre os canais, mas não encontrou nada de seu interesse. Logo desligou a TV, resmungando:

– Droga, sem os óculos não dá pra ver nem o que vai passar nos canais daqui a pouco...

Ele logo se deitou novamente na cama e, recostando a cabeça no macio travesseiro, começou a olhar para o teto, sem conseguir encontrar sono algum.

– Realmente o Tatsuchika-sama tinha razão... Não tem como eu estar com sono depois de seis meses de coma.

Negi passou cerca de dez minutos olhando para cima, pensando e tentando lembrar como ele havia parado naquela cama de hospital. Mas nada apareceu em sua mente e ele finalmente desistiu desse esforço hercúleo que se provava completamente infrutífero. Passou a tentar decifrar como seus músculos não haviam atrofiado e continuou sem arranjar nenhuma solução. Passou, então, a simplesmente não pensar em nada, tentando apenas ouvir os sons noturnos. Carros passando, motos zunindo, buzinas todo o tempo, passos de poucas pessoas no corredor, que simplesmente passavam direto pela porta de seu quarto e, pouco tempo depois, passos bem calmos, que começavam a desacelerar próximo ao seu quarto. Ouviu, então, o barulho de muitos passos e o som de um golpe e...

– "HEIN? QUE TANTA GENTE É ESSA?" – Negi pensou surpreso, e se surpreendeu mais ainda ao perceber que alguém havia sido golpeado no corredor. – "QUEM FEZ ISSO?" – Se concentrando mais, ele percebeu que alguém estava pedindo silêncio enquanto a porta abria vagarosamente para revelar todas as suas alunas da Sala 2-3 de Mahora. Todas elas com seus uniformes e com fitas, bolos, refrigerantes e, apesar de desejarem fazer a balbúrdia a que tanto eram acostumadas, não podiam, tanto para não atrapalhar os outros pacientes quanto para não atrair muita atenção dos funcionários que ainda estivessem acordados.

– Me... Meninas? – Negi fez uma cara muito assustada enquanto via todas as garotas no seu quarto e tentava entender o que era aquilo – Como vocês entraram aqui? O horário de visitas já deve ter acabado e de qualquer modo, nunca permitiriam um grupo desse tamanho em um quarto de hospital, o que foi que vocês fizeram?

– Bem, Cebolinha, nada demais, aru ne. – dizia Ku Fei, calmamente – A gente só derrubou todo mundo que queria impedir a gente de vir pra cá, aru.

– A Ku Fei está exagerando, Cebolinha. A Yue-chan simplesmente usou um de seus feitiços e botou todo mundo aqui do hospital para dormir enquanto todas nós subíamos aqui – disse Haruna. – Não foi, Yue-chan?

Tímida, Yue se escondia entre as garotas enquanto afirmava que sim. Todas as garotas estavam muito felizes e trocavam abraços com Negi alternadamente, numa confusão que tentaram deixar o mais silenciosa possível. Ainda assim, o médico responsável por Negi ouviu todo o barulho e logo se dirigiu ao quarto. Logo que entrou, foi nocauteado por um chute dado na boca de seu estômago pela Evangeline.

– Ai ai, essas pessoas de hoje em dia, não agüentam mais nem um golpe fraco no estômago e já caem desmaiadas...

– Me... Mestra Eva? Como você saiu da escola, e a barreira?

– Hah, seu moleque atrevido. Pedi uma permissão especial àquele velho do Konoe e ele... AI! – Evangeline olhou para trás com uma cara irada ao ter sido atingida por um soco na cabeça. – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, SUA MERA MORTAL?

– Eu não sou uma mera mortal, Evangeline-sama, você sabe muito bem que eu sou meio-youkai. – Disse Setsuna, que havia atingido a vampira primordial.

– Setsuna-san? Que anel é esse no seu dedo? – Perguntou Negi, bem assombrado.

– Err... Negi-san, na verdade… como dizer isso... – Setsuna estava desorientada, sem saber o que falar, até que Konoka apareceu e a abraçou por trás.

– Na verdade, Negi-chan, eu e a Secchan nos casamos. A gente contou tudo para o vovô e eu disse para ele que estava cansado de todos esses Omiais e pedi para ele permissão pra que eu casasse logo com a Secchan, a quem eu amo tanto, não é, Secchan, minha linda?

– É... É sim, Ojou-sama – Setsuna começou a enrubescer bastante e a ficar muito sem-jeito perante todos enquanto Konoka acariciava seus seios. – O... Ojousama pare com isso, por favor…

– Ko-Konoka-sama, aqui não é lugar para esse tipo de coisa – Dizia Nodoka, muito encabulada pela cena que ali ocorria.

– Nossa! O que mais aconteceu nesses seis meses em que estive desacordado? – perguntou Negi, bastante surpreso. A partir daí, as garotas começaram a contar todas as novidades a Negi, inclusive explicando a ele porque seus músculos não haviam atrofiado: semanalmente Konoka ia a seu quarto e curava seus músculos, impedindo que eles se desgastassem demasiadamente. Nessa longa conversa, horas e horas se passaram. E em todo esse tempo, uma garota permaneceu solitária, escondida no fundo, encostada na parede quase sem rir e quase sem falar, apenas pensativa: Asuna. Durante as várias horas, ela apenas esporadicamente olhava para Negi e compartilhava da alegria das outras. Isso não passou despercebido a Negi, que ficava mais e mais preocupado com ela.

Durante boa parte da balbúrdia, ele permaneceu calmo e sua preocupação foi quase ignorada por todas. Mas conforme o tempo passava, ele não mais conseguia ocultar esse forte sentimento que crescia dentro dele até chegar ao ponto de as garotas começarem a se questionar porque seu professor estava tão calado. Quando elas iam perguntar...

– Bem, gente, está na hora de por nosso plano de fuga em ação, não acham? Paru, vamos começar? – disse Asuna, passando entre as demais alunas em direção à cama onde estava Negi.

– Asuna-chan, está com pressa? – Haruna perguntou, com uma expressão bem provocativa no rosto. Estava mais do que claro que ela começava a entender, se não já tivesse entendido tudo o que passava pela cabeça da Asuna naquele momento – Tem algo que não quer que ninguém aqui veja?

– Paru, na verdade a questão é o horário. Quanto antes sairmos daqui, mais difícil é que alguém veja a gente tirando o Negi desse... Lugar. – Asuna olhou com uma cara de desdém para Haruna enquanto pegava Negi da cama, deixando todas caladas e tensas. – Estão aí paradas porque mesmo? Achei que iam ajudar a todos nós na fuga daqui, ou não vão?

Todas as garotas começaram a agir rapidamente, executando um intricado plano de fuga, que se dava pela necessidade de sair do prédio pela janela do quarto do professor-mirim. Andar no prédio: 34º.

– Está meio... Alto aqui. Ninguém me disse que era tão alto assim... – Disse Negi, muito assustado, suando muito frio.

– Ah, Cebolinha, você teve a coragem de enfrentar um dos heróis do Mundus Magicus, aru ne. Não vai me dizer que tá com medo de um pulinho desses, aru. – Ku Fei saiu pela janela e começou a descer deslizando pelas paredes e segurando nos parapeitos das janelas até atingir o chão. Kaede fez a mesma coisa, assim como muitas das outras garotas que sabiam lutar. Assim que atingiram o chão, Kaede fez 16 clones e uma torre com eles, enquanto todas as garotas vigiavam o perímetro, impedindo que outros funcionários do hospital vissem o que estava acontecendo. Makie usou seu artefato como uma corda para ir descendo as garotas até o andar onde estava Nagase, seu limite. Os clones foram descendo cada uma das garotas que não tinha capacidades mágicas ou de luta até o chão. Setsuna também levava as garotas ao chão, voando. Ao fim, só restavam no apartamento Setsuna, que acabava de voltar, Konoka, Asuna e Haruna.

– Setsuna-chan, Kono-chan, podem descer, eu fecho tudo aqui com a Asuna-san.

– Posso confiar, Haruna-san? – Perguntou Setsuna, séria.

– Vá, confie, Secchan.

– Ok, então. Vamos, Ojou-sama! – Setsuna abriu as asas e desceu pela última vez, com Konoka.

– Asuna-chan...

– O que foi, Paru, sua safada?

– Acho que eu entendo o que você está sentindo...

– Hm? – Asuna começou a ficar sem jeito – Do que você está falando? Está ficando louca?

– Não, Asuna-chan. Acho que quem está ficando louca aqui é você. Louca de amor. Acho que sei que sentimento é esse que você está nutrindo por certo alguém...

– E-eu não sei do que você está falando, Paru. Acho que você deve estar confundindo algo...

– Oh, por favor, Asuna-chan... EU CONHEÇO MUITO BEM ESSE FEDOR QUE ESTAVA NESSE QUARTO ENQUANTO O NEGI-CHAN ESTAVA AQUI! E ele vinha exatamente de você! Esse cheiro azedo é indiscutivelmente, inconfundivelmente o cheiro de amor no ar! – Haruna falava apontando para Asuna e sorrindo como se estivesse jogando algo na cara dela.

– Paru, você está confundindo as coisas – disse Asuna, acuada – Eu não quero nada com o cebolinha! Vamos logo terminar o que temos que fazer aqui e fugir! – Asuna virou as costas para Haruna e ficou olhando para a janela enquanto esta usava seu artefato para criar um clone de Negi que ficaria ali para disfarçar a fuga.

Paru desenhava e desenhava, mas o que mais complicava no seu trabalho era ter que similar, também, a personalidade de Negi. Além de dificultar seu trabalho, como ela previu, gastou muito de sua energia, o que a impedia de materializar alguma ferramenta que a permitisse descer sozinha do andar em que estavam. Para isso Asuna estava lá, já que poderia usar seu Kankahô para descê-las com segurança.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Haruna terminou de fazer um clone muito bem feito, a quem deu todas as instruções sobre como agir e deixou deitado na cama, enquanto o médico Keichi acordava. Ela e Asuna se dirigiram à janela. Haruna então subiu nas costas de Asuna, que pulou pela janela e começou a usar o Kankahô levemente para diminuir a velocidade delas. Assim que chegaram, Haruna desceu das costas de Asuna e elas começaram a correr em direção a Mahora, uma do lado da outra. Passaram cinco minutos em silêncio, até que Haruna finalmente falou:

– Asuna-chan. Sabe a Honnya-chan?

– Sim, Paru, o que tem ela?

– Ela vai se declarar.

Asuna enrubesceu e desviou o olhar. Haruna percebeu um leve desapontamento em seu rosto.

– E daí?

– "_E daí"_? É isso que você fala em relação ao que a Honnya-chan vai fazer, Asuna? Tem certeza que é só isso que você vai falar?

– Eu... Eu gosto é do Takamichi-sensei – Asuna mentia, mas sabia que não era isso que sentia de verdade. Ela começou a sentir um aperto em seu coração e levou a mão até lá – É dele que eu gosto. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos, Paru.

– Oh, será se isso é verdade mesmo, Asuna-chan? Por que você levou sua mão ao peito dessa maneira? Que expressão de sofrimento disfarçado é essa em seu rosto? Por que você está corada? E o mais importante... Por que você está chorando?

Asuna não havia percebido, mas finas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e desciam até seu pescoço. Sua concentração em tentar esconder seus sentimentos foi tanta que ela não percebeu que eles na verdade já estavam à mostra há muito tempo. Seu coração começou a bater desenfreadamente, mas ela lutou bravamente por mais alguns silenciosos minutos, até que finalmente desistiu. Parou de correr e Haruna, assim que notou, parou e voltou até onde estava Asuna. Ela tinha caído em cima dos próprios joelhos e estava chorando descontroladamente no chão, sem saber mais o que fazer. De pé, em frente à Asuna, Haruna a olhava de cima, com um olhar de pena, entendendo o porquê de ela estar assim.

Asuna estava destruída. Ela sabia, muito bem, que Nodoka sempre fora louca por Negi, desde que o conhecera. E sabia que ela faria de tudo para conseguir ficar com Negi. Mas ela não sofria por isso. Sofria por saber que Negi poderia ser seu, se ela tivesse falado com ele antes. Mas seu medo da rejeição, seu medo por serem primos, medo de que ela não fosse nem metade daquilo que aquele garotinho merecia a faziam congelar e a impediam de avançar e de lutar por aquele de quem tanto necessitava.

– Asuna-chan, não fique assim, eu entendo bem o que está sentindo...

– NÃO, NÃO ENTENDE, PARU! VOCÊ NÃO SABE PELO QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO! – Asuna empurrou Haruna, se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção a um beco escuro, onde se se encostou a uma parede e continuou a chorar, tentando clarear as idéias e controlar os ânimos. Um esforço que se provou completamente infrutífero. A cada momento que passava, ela ficava mais transtornada e confusa em relação ao que estava sentindo e a como lidaria com esse grande problema que havia criado. Haruna foi procurando Asuna por todos os cantos, mas como não a achou, acabou se irritando.

– AH, JÁ CHEGA DESSA FRESCURA, ASUNA! – Paru rapidamente usou seu artefato para invocar uma série de seres similares ao Mokona, que tinham fachos de luz em suas testas, e os mandou para procurar Asuna. Um deles a encontrou pouco depois e sua criadora foi estava aquela garota tão forte completamente destruída e desolada. Haruna logo se sentou com ela, encostando-se na parede, mas ficou olhando para cima e notou algo interessante.

– Olha Asuna-chan, olha o céu, como ele está bonito...

–...

– Asuna, não adianta ficar assim e você sabe muito bem disso.

–...

– Não adianta ficar calada, isso não vai resolver sua paixão...

– É... É verdade, não é, Paru? – disse entre soluços. Asuna começou a chorar muito intensamente – Mas... Mas o que eu faço, Paru? O QUE EU FAÇO, PARU? – Asuna começou a gritar – O QUE, O QUE, O QUE, SOCOR...– Asuna recebeu um tapa, do nada – Hein? Quem me bateu?

– Hoho, fui eu, sua mortal inferior! – falava uma Evangeline sorridente – Você está agindo como uma verdadeira criança humana, com esse seu chororô. Nem parece uma princesa. Tá parecendo muito mais uma criançona no colegia... – Asuna se vingou pelo tapa, chutando Evangeline no rosto – Quanta ousadia! Você continua se atrevendo a bater em mim, uma vampira primordial, sem se preocupar com as consequências? Prepare-se para sua morte!

– Eva-chan, essa não é a hora. – Paru disse com um semblante frio e controlado – Caso não tenha percebido, estamos com um caso de coração partido aqui.

– Oho, eu sabia. Estava até óbvio demais o que se passava por aqui... – Uma pequena lágrima escorreu do canto do olho esquerdo de Evangeline enquanto ela desviava o olhar. Nem Asuna nem Paru perceberam isso, tanto porque Asuna estava olhando para baixo quanto porque Paru estava muito preocupada com ela – Você precisa, princesinha, é de coragem para ir atrás daquele que você ama. E você não parece estar conseguindo juntar essa coragem... – Eva rapidamente limpou a lágrima de seu rosto enquanto se virava para as duas amigas – Explique sua história para nós. Talvez possamos lhe ajudar.

-Não sei não, Paru... Eu acho muito difícil vocês poderem me ajudar... É um amor não correspondido... E ele dificilmente sente ou vai sentir a mesma coisa por mim...

– É, mas eu tenho que concordar Asuna-chan, eu também me apaixonaria por ele fácil se eu não já estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa... Ele é bonito, forte, galante, inteligente, talentoso... Tanta coisa boa... – Haruna desviou o olhar e começou a olhar para o nada, com olhos brilhando e babando, pensando naquele ser lindo por quem ela estava apaixonada. – Ops, desculpe. Acabei me desconcentrando e pensando naquela coisa linda, mas vamos continuar... O que você espera? Espera simplesmente que ele apareça aqui e diga que está apaixonado por você?

– Ou está esperando simplesmente que isso vá embora, que essa paixão simplesmente desapareça como se fosse mágica? – questionou Evangeline – Saiba de uma coisa... Na minha longa vida de vampira primordial, eu, apesar de ter cometido carnificinas ao redor do mundo, também observei muito os humanos e suas tolas atitudes. E se há uma coisa que eu descobri, é que essas paixões nunca morrem... Podem diminuir, mas sempre continuam lá no fundo, como se fosse uma fome insaciável. E a única maneira de "esquecer" alguém é se apaixonando por outra pessoa. E nem sempre isso acontece.

– É... Sério, Eva?

– Sim, princesinha, seriíssimo. E uma paixão como essa que você está sentindo demora para ser esquecida. E não só isso... Sempre ficam resquícios dela. Quão apaixonada você está por ele?

– Muito... Eu iria ao Mundo Mágico de novo se eu tivesse que fazer isso pra ficar ao lado dele. Abandonaria minha vida, minhas amigas, minha escola... Tudo que eu tenho aqui no Mundo Antigo... Tudo por ele. Eu... Eu não tenho mais dúvidas... Ele é o amor da minha vida.

Uma grossa lágrima escorria pelo rosto de Evangeline enquanto ela desviava o olhar. Seu rosto, enrubescido, não escondia seu embaraço diante a um amor tão forte quanto o que ela sentia e que Asuna aparentava mostrar por alguém.

– Apesar de ser uma princesa e das fortes, devo ressaltar, você não deixa de ser uma humana inferior. O que é tanto que lhe impede de revelar seus sentimentos? É a diferença de idade? A diferença de maturidade? A diferença de comportamento? O nível social de vocês?

– Na verdade, Eva-chin... – começou Asuna.

– EVA-CHIN É O CARAMBA, SUA HUMANA! – Eva, em um instante, levantou a mão, mas não conseguiu atingir Asuna. Haruna parou seu golpe materializando um pequeno escudo de braço que ela rapidamente fez desaparecer.

– Sem violência, Eva-chan, por favor.

– Mas porque vocês insistem em não me respeitar?

– Porque a gente gosta de ti, ainda não percebeu, ô pirralha? Agora posso continuar? – Replicou Asuna, já um pouco sorridente após a pequena confusão que ali se passou. – Na verdade... O grande problema é que além de termos idades muito distantes... Nós somos parentes... Primos, eu acho.

– Ah, idade não importa. Se importasse, eu nunca ia conseguir um marido, não é verdade? E, além disso, quem se importa que sejam primos? Primos nem são parentes... Mesmo que fossem irmãos, o que teria demais? Pare para pensar, vocês nem foram criados juntos, é só agir como se não fossem parentes consanguíneos e pronto.

– É... É verdade, não é, Eva-chan, não tem nada demais...

– Claro, Asuna-chan! Escute a Eva-chan, ela tem razão! Continue, Eva-chan! – exclamou Haruna, percebendo que sua colega, apesar da brutalidade no tratamento com Asuna, estava obtendo resultados bem melhores que ela.

– Só que eu não sabia que o Takamichi era parte da família real... Quando você descobriu isso?

– Taka... – Asuna começou

– Michi? – Haruna completou

– Sim, o Takamichi... Ou... Você não está apaixonada por ele, Asuna?

Asuna olhou com uma cara de espanto para Evangeline e aos poucos seu choro se transformou em um sorriso escandaloso

–... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, eu não acredito! Eva, você estava esse tempo todo pensando que eu ainda estava apaixonada pelo Takamichi? – Asuna respirou um pouco e se acalmou, para voltar a falar – O que eu sentia por ele... Eu vim perceber que não passava de uma paixonite, comparada ao que eu sinto pelo Negi.

– Awn... Não é lindo, Eva-chan?

Eva parou. Por um momento, pareceu que todo seu corpo parou. Desde sua respiração até os seus pensamentos. O ar saiu completamente de seus pulmões, assim como a força pareceu esvair de seus membros. Ela bambeou, mas para sua sorte, seu movimento passou despercebido para duas colegas. Tudo deu um branco instantâneo. Ela simplesmente esqueceu onde estava e com quem estava, o que fazia e o que tinha que fazer. A única coisa que se passava em sua cabeça era o resumo do que ela tinha acabado de ouvir:

-"Asuna está apaixonada por Negi..."


	2. Liberdade

**Notas do capítulo: **Eita capítulo que demorou pra sair, hein? Mas tá aqui, finalmente, pessoal XD Desculpem meeesmo pela demora, ok? Bem... Divirtam-se lendo.

-/-

**Cap. 2 – Liberdade.**

Evangeline começou a sentir uma dor aguda no meio de seu peito, no seu coração e sua angústia aumentava conforme passava o tempo. Ela permaneceu assim, parada, pensando, por mais de meio minuto após o questionamento de Haruna. Ela se sentia nervosa por dentro, com medo, assustada, mas todos os seus anos de experiência em mentir e enganar estavam ao seu lado. Ela conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos por Negi como quem ocultava um fato para outra pessoa. Com uma facilidade extraordinária. Mas a grande verdade é que Eva estava sofrendo e não sabia o que fazer: desistir de seu amor para que ele pudesse ser realmente feliz... Ou ir atrás dele e tentar conquistar sua própria felicidade. Parecia, na verdade, que os homens da família Springfield estavam criando algum tipo de ódio por ela. Primeiro Nagi. Agora Negi.

– Eva-chan? – Paru se preocupou com o extenso silêncio da vampira. – O que há?

– Hm? Não, nada.

– Nada uma ova, Eva-chin! Tenho certeza que algo está te incomodando bastante. Quero saber o que é isso. – Replicou Asuna.

– Não é nada, suas intrometidas. Fiquem quietas se não quiserem ser espancadas agora. – Eva levantou o braço direito com os punhos cerrados, como se estivesse ameaçando socá-las – Eu estou pensando em como fazer para Asuna se... Declarar para o Negi.

Evangeline fez uma pausa meio extensa para inspirar, quase como se estivesse juntando forças para falar a segunda parte de sua frase. Haruna, altamente perceptível para esse tipo de coisa, sentiu uma ponta de sofrimento na fala de Eva e começou a suspeitar que ela, na verdade, sentia a mesma coisa que Asuna por Negi.

– Eva, você... – Haruna começou

– Eu estou indo agora. Vou falar com a Chachamaru e tentar bolar um plano. – Eva deu um pulo e chegou à cobertura do prédio onde Asuna estava escorada. Dali aproveitou seus poderes mágicos readquiridos, pelo menos temporariamente, e começou a voar em direção a Mahora. Ela precisava de um tempo para clarear sua mente.

Evangeline viajava rapidamente enquanto relembrava vários momentos com Negi, desde suas torturas psicológicas às torturas que eles chamavam de treinamento, todas as horas em sua mansão em que o tempo passava mais rápido e todas as dificuldades pelas quais tinham passado. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e o desespero começava a ficar perceptível quando ela ouviu um ruído de alguém se aproximando. Rapidamente escondeu sua feição quase desesperada e limpou as lágrimas do rosto, vindo a perceber que quem se aproximava era Setsuna.

– Olá, Setsuna-chan. – Eva falou com um rosto limpo e calmo.

– Olá, Eva-chan.

– A que devo sua visita, minha cara? – Ela perguntou friamente.

– Bem, ficamos preocupados com a sua ausência e das outras meninas, tanto eu quanto a Ojou-sama, e eu resolvi vir para cá.

– E onde estão todos?

– Já estão na academia, cada um em seus quartos. Aloquei um quarto especialmente para Negi-sensei e para a Evangeline, já que eu e a Ojou-sama... – Setsuna enrubesceu – dormimos no mesmo quarto.

Eva se espantou e o aperto em seu peito voltou. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e uma feição levemente desesperada surgiu em seu rosto. Mas ela não conseguia ocultar isso. Setsuna, entretanto, não percebeu a feição em seu rosto.

– Mas o que houve, porque estão demorando tanto para voltar para a Academia? – Setsuna perguntou, tirando a concentração de Evangeline de seus sentimentos e fazendo-a voltar ao mundo.

– Ah, nada demais, Asuna está apaixonada pelo pirralho e eu e a Haruna-san estávamos tentando ajudar aquela princesinha. – Evangeline desviou o olhar

– Eva-chan... – Setsuna continuava olhando para frente, mesmo conversando com Evangeline. Seu olhar estava distante e ela claramente estava tendo dificuldades para fazer essa pergunta. Porque ela já imaginava qual seria a resposta que Eva daria. – O diretor requisitou uma audiência breve comigo... E ele pediu para eu lhe dizer que... Apesar de você não ter terminado o Ensino Médio, como a maldição de Nagi lhe ordenava, ele vai acabar com a maldição, se você assim desejar. Tudo que precisa é ir falar com ele e pedir-lhe isso. Eu lhe acompanharei até a sala dele, já que ele requisitou que a levasse agora.

Evangeline ficou estupefata. Seu sonho concretizado estava perante ela, com asas. Liberdade. Finalmente, liberdade. Aquele inferno escolar estava no fim. E tudo que ela teria que fazer era falar com o diretor Konoe e requisitar-lhe o fim da maldição. E que maldição. Além de ter passado anos sem poder usar sua magia, Evangeline ainda acabou se apaixonando pelo pirralho que era o filho do homem que ela tanto amara. Mas ao lembrar-se de Negi, seu anjo da liberdade teve as asas cortadas. A dúvida a assolou. Evangeline prosseguia em seu vôo para frente enquanto pensava. Sozinha. No escuro. Enclausurada em sua mente, sentada num chão frio, com apenas uma luz em cima dela. Em sua visão mental de si mesma, ela abraçava suas pernas, quase em posição fetal, tentando consolar a si mesma e achar uma solução para o dilema em que se encontrava: liberdade, finalmente liberdade... Ou lutar pelo amor. A forte dúvida e a grande indecisão tomavam sua mente e lhe impediam até mesmo de perceber a passagem normal do tempo. Ela assim ficou por cerca de 5 minutos, quando Setsuna finalmente se preocupou e perguntou-lhe:

– Eva-chan... O que há? Por que tens tantas dúvidas?

Eva se assustou um pouco, devido à grande concentração que despendia tentando achar uma solução para seu dilema, mas rapidamente respondeu:

– Não queria ter que ser grossa com você por ter sido a mensageira de notícias tão boas, mas... Meus motivos não lhe interessam muito, corvo de asas brancas.

Setsuna enrubesceu novamente e disse:

– Eva-chan, não fale isso, a Ojou-sama me chama assim quando estamos bem... Você entendeu. – Setsuna desviou o olhar para a sua esquerda, lado contrário ao de Evangeline e resmungou baixo – Claro que é com muito mais carinho e a intenção não é magoar, né, mas...

Dessa vez, Evangeline foi quem enrubesceu, devido à íntima revelação de Setsuna. Ela, entretanto, apenas baixou um pouco o olhar e disse:

– Bem, não precisava revelar esse tipo de coisa para mim, para falar a verdade. Vamos logo, quero resolver isso com o Konoe o quanto antes.

– Konoe-sama, Eva-chan.

– Evangeline-sama, então, para você também.

E após essa troca de informações, ambas continuaram caladas enquanto iam em direção ao gabinete do diretor. Uma grande janela foi usada pelas duas para acessar o gabinete do diretor. Apesar das sem dúvidas presentes barreiras mágicas, ambas conseguiram entrar sem problemas no recinto, já que o diretor Konoe já havia se preparado para a vinda de ambas. Assim que entraram, Setsuna ocultou suas asas brancas, deixando mais perceptível sua Katana, Yûnagi, que não mais ficava em sua cintura, mas em suas costas, na diagonal, sendo ela sacada com a mão direita. Ou seja, o cabo da Katana ficava do lado esquerdo de seu ombro. Elas começaram a olhar no recinto procurando ele, mas não o encontravam, até que ouviram sua voz vinda da direção de sua mesa:

– Oho, e vieram bem cedo. Venham aqui.

Elas foram em direção à mesa, mas ainda assim não viam o diretor.

– Konoe-sama, aonde está o senhor? – Perguntou uma Setsuna duvidosa. – O senhor foi encolhido?

– Se ele fosse mais encolhido, "Secchan", ele ia virar uma bactéria.

– Eu estou ouvindo isso, Eva-chaaaan. E estou aqui deitado no chão.

As meninas foram para onde ele estava: atrás da mesa, deitado de bruços no chão com uma bolsa de água quente nas costas, um travesseiro embaixo de seu queixo e um cachimbo na boca.

– Sim, diretor, a Setsuna aqui me disse que "_vossa senhoria_" queria falar comigo – disse Eva, adicionando um tom de ironia, sarcasmo e desprezo em sua voz.

Ao perceber a zombaria de Evangeline, Konoe olhou em sua direção e disse calmamente, mas exatamente com a intenção de irritar Evangeline:

– Sim, temida Maga Nosferatu, terrível Evangelho Negro – e ao dizer isso, ele deu um discreto sorriso que não passou desapercebido a Evangeline, irritando-a mais ainda. – eu quero falar com você...

– ORA SEU... – Evangeline levantou o braço direito expondo afiadas unhas e se abaixou um pouco, quase se preparando para subitamente mover-se em direção a Konoe de modo ofensivo. Seu rosto guardava sua costumeira expressão de irritação enquanto Konoe continuava sua fala.

– Continuando, Evangeline-chaaaaaan, acho que a própria Secchan já lhe disse. Eu posso dar fim ao Infernus Scholasticus que Nagi lançou em você.

A indecisão de Evangeline continuava presente. Seu sofrimento era perceptível. Setsuna, que não tinha tanta convivência com pessoas quanto Konoe, não conseguiu perceber o verdadeiro motivo do sofrimento de Evangeline. Mas para o diretor, tudo estava se encaixando e ele tinha fortes suspeitas de sua paixão por Negi, o que o fez, inclusive, abrir mais seus quase sempre fechados olhos, devido à curiosidade e ao espanto que a situação lhe causava. Aparentemente a capacidade de Evangeline para mentir não era tão boa quanto ela imaginava...

Ou as pessoas da Academia Mahora eram mais perspicazes do que o comum.

De qualquer modo, Evangeline tentou atrasar um pouco a resposta, pedindo ao diretor:

– Konoemon... Eu preciso de mais tempo para pensar nisso.

O diretor Konoe respirou fundo e, com um triste tom de voz, disse a Eva:

– Você não dispõe desse tempo. Ou é agora ou é quando terminar o Ensino Médio. Ou quando Negi conseguir acabar com a maldição.

– Porque não pode ser depois? – Eva estava aflita. Sua maneira de falar demonstrava isso. Ela moveu seus braços ao perguntar e seu rosto tomou uma expressão inconfundível de aflição. Dessa vez Setsuna percebeu. E olhou um tanto espantada para Eva, sem entender o porquê de sua aflição.

– Mas... Eva-chan... Isso que eu estou percebendo é vontade de ficar aqui? – Perguntou Setsuna, já indo, vagarosamente, com passos lentos, pequenos e calculados, em direção a ela – Porque se for, o diretor nunca falou que você deveria ir embora quando sua maldição fosse retirada.

– É verdade, Eva-chaaaaaaan.

– Como... Assim? – Evangeline ficou levemente surpresa e uma ponta de esperança começou a surgir em seu coração. Ela finalmente entendeu. Eles não a queriam longe da academia. Eles só queriam que ela tivesse seus poderes novamente.

– É o que a Secchan já falou, Maga Nosferatu – E Konoe deu outro sorriso maroto, irritando um pouco Eva, que já estava preparando-se para golpeá-lo, mas Konoe levantou o braço direito pedindo que ela parasse. Ela ficou surpresa e parou – Era brincadeira, Evinha, calma... – E ela se irritou novamente e deu um cascudo na cabeça do Diretor, virando as costas para ele com o rosto irritado – Ok. Então, vou falar logo. Nós não queremos você longe daqui, é isso mesmo, só queremos que você tenha seus poderes de volta.

– Mas... Por que, Konoemon? – Eva indagou, sem entender o que eles queriam com aquilo.

– Bem... Nagi não lançou aquela maldição só para você ter que estudar. Ele queria que você aprendesse a conviver com humanos e aprendesse a ter seus sentimentos novamente. E mais, que pudesse superar sua paixão por ele e criar uma nova paixão. E bem... Parece que você conseguiu pelo menos a parte dos sentimentos e da convivência, não é?

Eva ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar. Cruzou os braços e fechou a expressão, como se estivesse indiferente ao elogio e disse:

– Quem garante, Konoe?

– Eu garanto, Eva-chan. – Setsuna se meteu na conversa. – Eu e todas as nossas colegas, praticamente. – Ela se afastou e encostou-se numa parede, enquanto Eva ficava ainda mais vermelha.

– Viu só, Eva-nyaaaan? – Eva deu outro cascudo no diretor. – Ai, isso dóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóói... Mas vou sobreviver. E então, aceita ou não ter seus poderes de volta? Ainda pode continuar aqui na Academia até concluir o Ensino Médio. E se quiser ser professora... É só se formar e vir aqui pedir para ministrar aulas. É com você, Eva.

Toda a incerteza se esvaiu de seu ser e transformou-se em pura felicidade, coisa que Eva sentia que não sentiria nunca mais. Ela havia passado tanto tempo condicionando sua liberdade, sua recuperação de seus poderes à saída de Mahora, que quando se viu perante a possibilidade de ter seus poderes de volta, ela logo concluiu que estaria indo embora de Mahora. Mas ela não iria. Ela ficaria. E continuaria vendo todas aquelas crianças e entre elas... Negi.

Nesse momento sua felicidade se tornou em aflição de novo. E o sorriso de seu rosto escoou em um sorriso invertido, uma expressão de sua tristeza. Mas isso se tornou logo em convicção. Ela continuaria ali. Lutando não pela concretização de seu amor. Mas pelo seu amor. Para que ele fosse feliz. Porque é isso que as mulheres sabem fazer melhor: cuidar daqueles a quem amam. E o diretor percebeu toda aquela mudança de comportamento, dando um discreto sorriso, orgulhoso pelo crescimento que Eva tinha tido nesses anos em Mahora. Pela transformação de um monstro cruel e maligno em um… bem, um (ainda) monstro, mas bem melhor, como ele podia perceber.

Os três começaram a mover os móveis da sala e abriram um grande espaço no centro, onde Konoe desenhava um círculo mágico extremamente complexo. Nesse momento, uma dúvida penetrou a mente de Eva enquanto Konoe desenhava e ela perguntou logo:

– Konoemon, porque que hoje é o único dia possível?

– Não é o único... Mas o próximo dia é daqui a 498 anos. Hoje é o dia do alinhamento dos planetas que regem meu poder, que não é Elemental como o de vocês, mas baseado nos astros e em seus poderes. No dia de hoje, meu poder é amplificado várias vezes e mesmo com a energia usada para fazer uma sagitta magica, posso fazer feitiços absurdamente complexos. Esse feitiço vai gastar o equivalente ao Chilipl Astrape do Negi para desenhar o círculo e o Titanoktonon versão 2 para quebrar a maldição. Ou seja, esse feitiço consumiria muita energia mágica em qualquer outra data que não essa. Ou em outro dia de alinhamento. Satisfeita?

– Ah, isso explica porque você pode tirar a maldição sem todos aqueles papéis de quando eu ia visitar o Negi... Mas ainda tenho mais uma dúvida. Que feitiço é esse "Titanoktonon"?

– Oh, Eva-nyaaan, AH, AH, NÃO SAIA DO CÍRCULO – Ele disse antes de ela pensar em bater nele – você devia ter mais atenção ao desenvolvimento de seu pupilo... É um feitiço próprio dele, que une o Chilipl Astrape e o Iaculatio Fulguris com o auxílio da sua Magia Erebea. É um feitiço medonho, diga-se de passagem...

– Incrível... – Eva ainda estava com um pouco de raiva do diretor – Acho que vou ter que brincar com o pirralho, então. Vamos prosseguir? – Eva falou isso no momento que Konoe terminou de desenhar o círculo. Ao pensar em Negi, seu pensamento flutuou e ela sentiu uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade. Ela fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto, como se estivesse olhando para cima.

– _Infernus Exorcizans!_

Uma forte luz tomou conta do círculo e de tudo que estava em cima dele até o teto. Evangeline foi envolta por essa forte luz enquanto o encantamento de Nagi quabrava, dando origem a um som similar ao de vidro quebrando. Ela finalmente conseguia sentir novamente seu poder fluindo para ela. E ela começou a respirar fundo e se sentir viva como nunca mais havia se sentido.

-/-

**Notas de tradução:**

_Infernus Exorcizans_ – Bem, não sei se isso tá em latim correto... Mas é pra ser algo como exorcismo do inferno escolar.

O Konoe fala um chaaaaan extenso exatamente para provocar a Eva, NESTA fic. Não lembro se ele faz isso no mangá, mas é a cara dele falar assim, fato.

**Agradecimentos:**

Primeiramente, à minha neta e beta, a amada e carinhosa amiga , a Onuki_Yumi, que tá sempre aí pra betar minhas fics, principalmente aqui da Amor Innocens e fazer minhas capas... XD

E à minha amada e indispensável filhota Tenshi, _haniten e belovednephilim, que também tá sempre a postos pra betar os caps de XV Lights e me ajudar psicologicamente quando eu preciso (assim como a Onuki –q).

AH, SIM, as meninas também são ficwriters, leiam as fics delas. Recomendo, da belovednephilim, a Metamorfose, que eu to lendo, inclusive. E da , Das magische schicksal, que vou ler.


	3. Estupor

**Notas do capítulo:** Leitoras e leitores, peço perdão de JOELHOS pela demora na saída desse capítulo. Foi trabalhoso, cansativo, difícil pra caramba pra sair, como qualquer capítulo de AI, mas valeu a pena. Mas peço desculpas, principalmente, à mocinha a quem eu dedico esta fic, minha filhota Tenshi, que tá esperando por esse (extenso) capítulo tem mais de meses. Por sorte eu consegui terminar ele ainda nessa semana, ou seja... TU ME DEVE EXPLICAÇÕES, TENSHI XD (Coisa nossa, ignorem) Bem... Eu fiz o que pude, ainda tou digitando as notas e não tive ninguém pra betar (até agora) e a netinha tá sem PC ultimamente, pelo que tudo indica, então acho que vai ter que ir sem betagem mesmo, mas tudo bem. Peço desculpas pelos MUITOS erros que vão ter aqui e peço que os relevem. Se divirtam lendo e peço perdão, mas deixo logo avisado que eu vou demorar bastante pra atualizar minhas fics.

-/-

**Cap. 3 – Estupor**

Eva estava desmaiando. Ela ainda flutuava em meio ao círculo mágico e toda a energia mágica de Konoemon, mas a reaquisição de seus poderes mágicos trazia consigo uma cruel realidade: ela estava muito enfraquecida. Conforme seus poderes mágicos voltavam de maneira completa a seu corpo, a falta de capacidade corporal para administrar todo esse poder a deixava entorpecida e ela começava a perder a consciência. Conforme seus olhos fechavam, sua cabeça ia para trás, com seu corpo. Com alguns minutos nesse torpor, ela já estava inconsciente, quase que deitada no ar, com os braços e pernas para baixo. Konoe continuava a magia, cuja conjuração estava se tornando cada vez mais cansativa e pesada do que o normal. Mas com algumas horas nessa luta, a magia finalmente estava prestes a terminar. Nesse momento, Negi bateu três vezes e em seguida entrou na sala do Diretor, para avisar-lhe que já estava bem. Konoe estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu sua entrada. Mas Setsuna logo virou o rosto para ele. Vestia uma camiseta regata simples, branca, apenas com uma pequena asa branca, similar ao emblema da Ala Alba e uma bermuda normal, como as que costumava usar para seus treinos com Ku Fei. Assim que entrou, Negi percebeu como estava Eva e olhou assustado para a cena que via. Apesar de quase inconsciente, Eva conseguiu olhar, de canto de olho, para Negi, e, em voz muito baixa, sussurrou:

-N...Ne...gi...

Sua voz estva tão baixa que Negi quase não escutou. Com o fim da magia se aproximando, Eva começava a cair. Ao perceber isso, Negi correu impetuosamente para o meio do círculo e segurou Eva em seus braços, pouco antes de seus olhos finalmente se renderem à escuridão e ela finalmente desmaiar. Negi olhava para os olhos fechados de Eva preocupado com o bem-estar da vampira, mas acima de tudo querendo entender o que Konoe lhe havia feito. O que ele não sabia é que Eva finalmente estava livre da maldição que ele prometera desfazer e desacordada exatamente por conta disso. Konoe tinha gasto muito mais energia do que o previsto, já que Eva tinha muito mais energia mágica do que ele imaginara.

E ele não era capaz de dar-lhe energia mágica suficiente para suprir toda sua capacidade mágica. Ela estava desmaiada e assim continuaria por pelo menos quatro dias, pelo que o Diretor calculava. Konoe começou a bambear e Setsuna rapidamente o segurou e conduziu-o a sua luxuosa poltrona, onde ele se sentou para descansar um pouco. Negi se abaixou um pouco e sentou Evangeline no chão, ficando quase de cócoras e apoiando-a em sua perna e seu braço, por não estar dispondo de toda a sua força. Ao perceber que Negi não mais agüentava nem o peso de Eva, Setsuna levou-lhe uma cadeira e uma poltrona. A cadeira para ele se sentar e a poltrona para Evangeline poder ficar mais confortável. Mas Negi não se sentou. Sua revolta com Konoe e Setsuna estava grande demais para ele aceitar qualquer favor deles.

-ELA. É. MINHA. ALUNA, DIRETOR KONOE! POR MAIS QUE TENHA MUITO RESPEITO PELO SENHOR, NÃO ADMITO QUE FAÇA QUALQUER COISA QUE A PREJUDIQUE, ME ENTENDEU? – Negi esbravejava isso com seu dedo apontado para Konoe, sem nem tentar entender que ele podia estar fazendo algo bom para ela.

-Eva-nyaan está desacordada, Negi-chan. Fale mais baixo ou ela vai recobrar a consciência só para desmaiar de novo – Konoe disse, controlado.

Todo essa barulho incomodou Eva. Mas Negi estava tão irritado e absorto que não percebeu a leve movimentação de Eva em sua poltrona. Em fato, Eva já havia saído de seu estado de completa inconsciência e entrado em uma espécie de semi-consciência. Ela conseguia ouvir e distinguir certas partes das conversações, mas sem fazer paralelos mais complexos… Sua mente estava, nesse momento, incapaz de discernir sonho e realidade.

-Eu ainda quero entender o que diabos vocês dois estavam fazendo com ela. – Negi continuava irado, mas tinha abaixado o tom de voz para não incomodar Eva, para quem olhou de relance, analisando se ela se incomodava ou não com as vozes – Eu. Exijo. Explicações. – Negi pausava entre cada palavra para dar mais sonoridade à sua frase. Não era de seu feitio falar assim e ele não tinha muita experiência com essa maneira de lidar com as pessoas... Mas quando se tratava de ferir uma de suas queridas e protegidas alunas, Negi virava um verdadeiro monstro, fazendo jus à sua nova identidade, não mais como um mero humano, mas como o monstro que havia se tornado, uma adaptação que seu corpo teve de sofrer para que ele pudesse usar a Magia Erebea sem maiores complicações.

-Então, Negi-chan, se acalme. – Konoe dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio, de certo modo blefando. Negi já tinha força e feitiços o bastante para se manter por um bom tempo numa luta com o diretor. E em seu atual estado, era quase certo que Negi venceria. Apesar de tudo isso ser fato, seu olhar ainda foi suficiente para Negi travar. Talvez porque Negi fosse super obediente... Ou talvez porque o diretor realmente soubesse lidar com intimidações. – Tudo o que eu fiz, com a proteção da Kagurazaka-chan aqui, foi cumprir a SUA promessa, utilizando da data e do meu tipo de magias para fazer esse esforço hercúleo – Konoe falou isso apontando um dedo para Negi, que travou novamente, ao perceber seu erro. Ele desviou o olhar para baixo, quase se acusando, se sentindo uma pessoa inferior. – Você não estava sequer pesquisando como lidar com a maldição de Eva e não tinha como saber que...

-Sabia sim, Diretor. – Negi calou o velho, que se surpreendeu ao ouvir as palavras do pequeno professor. Ele falou de modo tão espontâneo e rápido, sem nem planejar o que dizer, que o diretor sentiu que Negi estava falando a mais pura verdade. – Existiam 3 métodos para findar a maldição que meu pai lançou na Mestra Eva. – Negi levantou 3 dedos para contar os métodos e começou a abaixar pelo dedo médio. O primeiro seria dar-lhe meu sangue para que a maldição se acabasse. Esse método só seria praticável com a minha morte ou, sem dúvidas, menos provável, semi-morte. O segundo é o que o senhor utilizou. Se o terceiro método, que é o que eu ia usar assim que chegasse aqui no _Mundus Vetus_, não funcionasse é que eu pediria que o senhor me recomendasse um mago estelar para, nessa data, tentar acabar com a maldição. Só não sabia que o senhor era um mago estelar. O terceiro método seria eu mesmo usar do meu sangue e do parentesco com Nagi Spriengfiled para lançar a _Infernus Exorcizans_. E tomasse o sangue que tomasse, o poder mágico necessário... O que quer que precisasse, eu faria pelo bem da minha aluna. Pelo bem da Mestra Eva.

A última frase de Negi estava entre as coisas que Eva conseguira ouvir. E o que ela ouvira nesse momento, ela não saberia se era sonho...

Ou realidade.

E isso a deixaria feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, em dúvida, por muito tempo, até que ela finalmente entendesse o que Negi quis dizer com isso. E ela finalmente desmaiou. Enquanto ela estava desmaiada, Negi, Konoe e Setsuna continuaram conversando por algum tempo, até que Negi finalmente deu tchau para os dois e, com a ajuda de um pouco de magia, finalmente levou Eva para sua cabana, no primeiro andar, onde a deitou em sua bela (e um tanto quanto gótica) cama. Chachamaru os acompanhou até o primeiro andar, onde deixou Negi e Eva juntos, no quarto.

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde então. Chachamaru estava no térreo da cabana, limpando e preparando chá para Negi, que ainda estava dormindo. Foram cinco dias em que não se ouvia de Negi em qualquer lugar de Mahora que não fosse a cabana de Evangeline. Devido ao tempo que já havia passado lá, muitas garotas, já desde o segundo dia, começaram a se questionar se havia algo entre Negi e Eva, e esses boatos chegaram rapidamente aos ouvidos de Asuna. Ela sofria. Intensamente. Independente de onde estivesse e do que estava fazendo, todas as vezes que se lembrava de onde Negi estava e de onde ele deveria estar, com ela, no quarto dos dois, antigamente quarto dela, dele e de Konoka, ela se sentia muito triste. Não chorava na rua, na escola ou no trabalho. Mas ela definhava, por dentro e por fora. Comia pouco, sorria pouco, falava menos ainda. E as pessoas notavam e comentavam, tentando entender o que havia com ela. Ela estudava, trabalhava, assistia aulas, fazia de tudo para esquecer um pouco dessa possibilidade e tentar viver. Mas seu sofrimento era muito maior do que isso.

Alheio a todas essas fofocas e bastante tolerante quanto à preocupação de Negi por Eva, Konoe logo pediu a Takahata que desse as aulas pelo jovem professor. Takahata não pensou duas vezes e aceitou, apesar de ter muitos compromissos no _Mundus Magicus_, compromissos esses dos quais não se lembrava e só veio se lembrar após aceitar o pedido, apenas para se atrapalhar todo quando a horários. Mas pelo bem daquele jovem, que tinha salvado ambos os mundos, Takamichi estava plenamente disposto a fazer esse sacrifício.

Entretanto, o resultado dessa vida dupla logo foi percebido: todos que viam Takahata agora viam olheiras profundas e um olhar neurótico e cansado em seu rosto. Mas ele mantinha a sua promessa. E em uma de suas aulas, mais precisamente quatro dias após a quebra da maldição que prendia Eva, fato que só era conhecido por cinco pessoas em Mahora, (Negi, a desacordada Eva, Chachamaru, Setsuna e Konoemon) Takahata, dando uma aula no 3-A, observou a maneira como Asuna olhava pela janela. Ela não estava atrás, junto das outras Baka Rangers, que haviam resolvido sentar atrás na sala, mas estava encostada na parede, olhando desconcentrada pela janela, com o queixo apoiado nas duas mãos e ambos os braços apoiados na mesa. Sua mente vagava num vazio existencial imenso. Ela simplesmente Não sabia o que fazer, nem em que pensar nem como proceder. Tudo de que ela tinha ciência era dos boatos que rolavam pela escola. Como é que aquela sempre calada, mas com o passar do tempo, mais aberta colega, mestra, até amiga, Evangeline, a havia traído? Asuna se sentia não só solitária, sem Negi, mas também esfaqueada nas costas por Eva. Todos esses meses sem Negi ela havia dormido sozinha em sua cama, sempre sentindo frio, mas sempre se preparando para a volta daquele moleque...

Mas agora que ele havia acordado, o frio no quarto parecia ter aumentado. Asuna ia dormir e se sentia tão solitária, com um frio tão grande, que ela tremia. Mesmo nesses dias em que Negi estava com Eva, ela sentia frio. Dias quentes e agradáveis. Que para ela eram frios e tenebrosos. Tristes e solitários. Depressivos e devastadores.

Asuna não olhava para Takahata. Ele, de fato, não queria que ela olhasse para ele. Mas ele sabia que ela já fora apaixonada por ele. E se ela não mais olhava, isso significava que ela nada mais queria com ele... Mas tudo isso que ela aparentemente sentia só podia ser por outra pessoa. E Takamichi imaginava quem era o sortudo. Tinha quase certeza que era Negi. E se fosse, os boatos que espalhavam pela escola sem dúvidas estavam magoando Asuna. Na mosca. Takahata estava mais que certo. Mesmo sem saber disso, resolveu arriscar.

-Asuna, venha cá. – atrapalhando a lição, disse isso olhando para baixo, chamando-a com um movimento dos dedos da mão. Mas ela não ouviu.

-Asuna! – Ele repetiu, um pouco mais alto. Dessa vez Asuna se assustou e começou a olhar para os lados, tentando achar a fonte do som, aturdida. Ao olhar na direção de Kaede, ela apontou para frente. Asuna olhou para a frente e percebeu a presença do professor Takamichi. Assim que percebeu, assustou-se novamente e rapidamente puxou seu livro de Inglês e seu caderno, abrindo-o habilmente na matéria de Inglês.

Takamichi deu um tímido sorriso e foi em direção à jovem. Ele se deslocou um pouco para sua direita e segurou na mão de Asuna, dizendo:

-Asuna-chan, essa não é a aula de inglês... É a de matemática. – E todas as colegas começaram a rir, principalmente a Iinchou, que logo se levantou batendo as mãos na mesa para começar a repreender Asuna. Antes que ela começasse a repreender, Takahata levantou o braço esquerdo em direção a ela, pedindo que parasse. E ela parou e se sentou, um tanto envergonhada, assim que viu a mão do professor aberta e seu olhar sério, reprovando-a. – Asuna-chan... Eu sei o que se passa pela sua mente. – Asuna corou enquanto sua respiração falhava só de pensar em Negi. Ela imediatamente fez com a cabeça que não, com seu corpo todo retesado e as mãos fechadas. – Sim, eu sei o que é e não tente me enganar. Olha, o Negi... espere. – Takahata recebeu uma mensagem de texto em seu celular. Apesar de estar em aula, ele sentia que aquela mensagem deveria ser lida naquele momento e assim o fez. Rapidamente leu-a e disse para Asuna seu conteúdo – Asuna-chan, o diretor Konoe quer vê-la agora.

Asuna olhou aturdida para Takamichi, tentando entender o que o Diretor quereria conversar com ela naquele momento. O professor simplesmente arqueou seu corpo para trás, mantendo-se novamente em sua posição normal, de equilíbrio. Como sempre, com ambas as mãos nos bolsos, sua posição comum, de Iai, sempre pronto para lutar. Ele apontou com a cabeça para a saída, olhando para Asuna, que olhava fixamente para seus olhos, sentindo-se um tanto pressionada e amedrontada pela maneira como o professor havia falado com ela, desvendando tudo que passava em sua mente. Mas ela não tinha nem tempo nem concentração para entender como Takahata havia descoberto isso. Ela estava tão aturdida com a velocidade com que as coisas haviam se movido, apesar de isso ter se resumido ao professor desvendando seus sentimentos e ao Diretor a convocando no meio desse complexo diálogo, que ela simples e rapidamente se levantou e ausentou-se da sala, indo em direção ao escritório do Diretor Konoe.

Asuna lembrou-se de seu parentesco com sua antiga colega de quarto, agora vizinha de quarto Konoka. Não que isso de fato essa mudança de quartos lhe fizesse muita diferença… As noites das duas esposas eram um tanto quanto… barulhentas. E pelo que Asuna percebia, a parede entre seus quartos se provava uma péssima isolante sonora. Essa memória, entretanto, levou Asuna a lembrar-se de um triste pensamento que passava por sua cabeça todos os dias desde que Negi entrara no hospital, mas que piorou severamente quando ele voltou para a Escola: sua solidão.

Asuna nunca pensara nisso, mas esses tempos sem Negi a fizeram perceber quanto ela gostava dele… Quanto ela precisava, _ansiava _por aquele pirralho de volta. Ela sempre reclamara porque ela acordava agarrada com ele… Mas ela veio a perceber que sem ele para agarrá-la, ela não dormia tão bem. Que sem poder aquecer aquele corpo pequeno e de certo modo indefeso (apesar de ela saber que ele não tinha nada de indefeso) ela não se sentia completa. Que sem aquele pirralho para dar uns bons cascudos, ela não conseguia sorrir. Aquele moleque de dez anos realmente tinha aparecido na vida dela para bagunça-la toda. De início a fim. Sem deixar nada no lugar.

Era só nisso que ela pensava enquanto andava. Negi. E saber que ele havia passado 5 dias inteiros ao lado de Eva havia abalado Asuna como nada havia feito antes. Ela tinha medo de tê-lo perdido como se sua vida dependesse dele. Sem perceber, Asuna havia andado tudo que devia andar e estava perante a porta da sala do Diretor. Setsuna, entretanto, estava encostada numa parede, do lado de uma armadura medieval, mantendo guarda da porta. Asuna estava tão desconcentrada do mundo que nem havia percebido onde estava nem a presença da espadachim do estilo Shinmeiryuu.

-Asuna-chan?

Asuna se assustou e prontamente falou a Setsuna, imaginando que ela já tinha uma audiência com o diretor:

-Ele acabou de me chamar. Você por acaso está esperando por ele há mais tempo, Secchan? – Asuna, ainda um tanto estupefata, inquiriu a Setsuna enquanto apontava para a porta do gabinete. Setsuna prontamente fez com a cabeça que não e se desencostou da parede, indo em direção a Asuna e encostando a boca em seu ouvido para sussurrar-lhe:

-O diretor quer lhe dizer uma coisa que vai mudar tudo que está pensando… – E assim, deixando Asuna pensando sobre o que ela intentava com suas palavras, Setsuna se afastava da sala, sem mais olhar para trás, nem para ver o rosto de surpresa de Asuna. Tudo o que passava na mente da jovem princesa era uma avassaladora dúvida: _O que quereria o Diretor, convocando-a?_ Ela não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir. Setsuna, entretanto, sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Mas não tinha permissão para contar a Asuna. Sair de perto da grande amiga era doloroso para ela, ainda mais por ter tido que abster-se de contar-lhe tudo isso, por motivo de força maior… Mas para Setsuna, pior que isso era não poder nem olhar nos olhos da amiga, deixando-a desolada, perdida e sozinha, sem um guia nesse escuro tremendo. Uma lágrima brotava do olho direito de Setsuna enquanto ela escutava a porta do gabinete do diretor se abrir com um rangido baixo, quase imperceptível. E nesse momento, Setsuna só conseguia pensar em uma coisa:

_Asuna, eu sei o que é sentir-se assim tão triste, perdida, solitária, desolada, incapaz e sem ninguém para lhe aquecer... Mas pode ter certeza que esses dias estão chegando ao seu fim. E esses dias estão vindo para você a galope. E assim como a Ojou-sama me resgatou dessa solidão, o professor vai te resgatar. Ele vai sim…_

A dor em seu coração era excruciante enquanto ela ouvia os pesados passos de Asuna em direção ao diretor. Setsuna parou, indecisa. Ela queria que sua amiga soubesse dessa verdade pela boca da própria espadachim, e não de qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ela teve que dar o próximo passo, pouco depois de ouvir as duas portas rangendo e se fechando com um ruído quase inaudível. Asuna tinha entrado na sala do diretor. E todo o seu futuro estaria decidido ali. E se Setsuna se intrometesse, ela sofreria sanções do diretor. Palavras do próprio.

A dor e a aflição não saiam de sua mente. Ela franzia o rosto tentando esquecer um pouco isso… Mas ela estava se auto-torturando. Ela sabia que o diretor não faria nada para impedir a reunião dos dois pombinhos, no máximo a dificultaria um pouco exigindo algo de Asuna. E pensando nisso, Setsuna se acalmou bastante e foi rapidamente em direção a seu quarto, onde Konoka estava estudando.

Enquanto isso, Asuna havia praticamente se recostado na porta fechada enquanto o diretor terminava de ler alguns documentos. Ela ainda não sabia para que havia sido convocada.

-Sente-se, Asuna-nyaan. – Disse Konoe, apontando para uma confortável poltrona. Asuna foi e sentou-se, olhando diretamente para Konoe. – Bem, Asuna, eu tenho uma informação muito valiosa sobre algo de seu extremo interesse. Mas para que eu lhe diga…

-Para que tu me digas…

-… Eu terei que realizar um teste prévio. – Asuna olhou-lhe assustada, vendo no rosto do velho uma feição seríssima, um tanto, inclusive, triste.

Ela passou a maquinar possíveis modos de obrigar o velho a dizê-la a verdade, mas era incapaz de pensar em alguma maneira, qualquer que fosse, para subjugá-lo. Ela o fazia olhando, apreensiva, para Konoe, que olhava-a com olhos ternos e agradáveis, apesar de sua seriedade. Cerca de um minuto e meio se passou nesse medonho silêncio, que terminou com uma gargalhada barulhenta que o diretor deu ao olhar pela janela.

-Na verdade não, Asuna-chan! Isso foi só pra despistar a Kagurazaka-chan, Hahahahaha. Eu queria eu mesmo dar-lhe essas boas novas e se eu não dissesse algo sobre querer lhe testar, ela falaria, sem dúvidas! – Konoe continuava gargalhando. Asuna, por sua vez, estava apenas perdida, sem entender o que ali ocorria.

Ela se levantou da poltrona e olhou, desconfiada, pela janela, para ver que Setsuna, caminhando um tanto devagar, olhava constantemente para a direção do gabinete do diretor, mas devido a sua distância e ao ângulo, não podia ver nada do que ocorria ali. E ela obedeceria às ordens que Konoe havia, pelo que Asuna pensava, dito: não bisbilhotar a conversa. Mas Asuna continuava sem entender o porque de…

-Está pensando na razão de eu tê-la convocado? – Quase como se adivinhasse o que Asuna pensava, Konoemon acertou bem na ferida, surpreendendo-a novamente. Asuna começou a ficar com raiva. Ela estava se surpreendendo tanto, ultimamente, que estava surpresa consigo mesma. Fechou a cara e disse:

-Estou sim, diretor, e já estou cansada de ser surpreendida, então é bom que isso que o senhor vai me falar seja algo tão surpreendente que eu, surpreendentemente, não fique com raiva por ter ficado surpresa. – O tom de ironia na voz da moça era óbvio. Ela cruzou os braços e começou a bater os pés enquanto o diretor recomeçava a gargalhar. Ele logo se controlou e disse-lhe:

-Pois essa surpresa é tão surpreendentemente boa que você vai se surpreender não só pela surpresa em si, mas por descobrir que…

-Que…? – Asuna estava impaciente.

-Negi está sim dormindo com Eva, no quarto de Eva. E há cinco dias. Eu posso garantir.

Asuna se sentiu sem chão. Não havia outras palavras para definir isso. Realmente foi tão surpreendente para ela, que ela nem mais se importou com o fato de ser mais uma surpresa. A dor que ela sentia era muito pior. Dor? Não... Isso que ela sentia não era dor. Era pior que dor. Era o mais puro estupor. Em sua mente, horas estavam se passando no que seria o equivalente a segundos. Não doía. Ela não sofria. Mas também nada sentia. Sua vontade de viver havia mitigado a nada. Sua vontade de sair dali e fazer qualquer coisa havia sido anulada. Ela só queria dormir, dormir e dormir mais… Seu coração não doía, seu peito não doía, ela não sentia tristeza. Em fato, em seu peito ela só sentia um vazio. Um imenso vácuo naquele lugar onde deveria estar seu coração. Afinal, para que um coração se ela não mais tinha a quem amar? Para que viver sem ter um amor? A morte tomou conta de Asuna, sua vontade de viver rapidamente se esvaía. Mas ela sabia que isso era passageiro, que ela superaria isso. Para isso que existiam as amigas. Mas ela também sabia que por mais que ela tentasse, aquela ferida era grande demais para sarar por si só. A cicatriz que ficaria não passaria desapercebida por ninguém.

-Ei, Asuna-chaaan, se acalme, que olhar vazio é esse em seu rosto? – Asuna saiu de seu transe, finalmente. – Calma que não acabou! Na verdade...

BUM!

Uma árvore foi derrubada. Magias eram lançadas freneticamente e Asuna sentia uma grande quantidade de energia mágica tenebrosa no ar. Era quase como sentir dois monstros lutando. Tudo escureceu a ponto de todo o ambiente parecer noite fechada. Asuna e Konoe foram para a janela, onde se encostaram para observar o que ocorria. Asuna não fazia idéia do que seria, mas Konoe tinha suas suspeitas: dois usuários de Magia Erebea estavam se confrontando. E olhando pela janela, ambos notaram vários morcegos voando no ar, quase como uma torrente, todos ordenados, seguidos por rajadas de gelo, enquanto do outro lado uma espécie de fera caudada com membros um tanto quanto similares aos de um dragão, apesar de bem menor, preparava-se para uma investida rápida, preparando um impulso monstruoso enquanto unia bastante força mágica nas mãos. Evangeline atacava e Negi preparava um contra-ataque. Ambos, entretanto, estavam em corpos adultos, de modo a despistar boa parte das alunas de Mahora. Negi pulou. E o fez pouco após criar sua Titanoktonon, usando-a para destruir os morcegos, que logo dissiparam, por serem pura energia mágica. O gelo, entretanto, congelou seu braço esquerdo, o que não o parou. Ele emitiu um dos Chilipl Astrapes e o usou para destruir o gelo, lançando-o, logo após, em direção à sua mestra, que foi atingida, abrindo-se um imenso corte em seu tórax, por onde muito sangue jorrou.

Evangeline usou seus poderes mágicos para imbuir todo esse sangue com energia e atirá-lo como projéteis de gotas de sangue em direção a Negi, que foi atingido por alguns deles. Nos locais onde foi atingido, Negi parou de sentir.

-Que tal esse feitiço que transforma meu sangue em anestesia, pirralho? NIVIS TEMPESTAS OBSCURANS! – Evangeline lançou o feitiço sem nem incantar, para surpresa de Negi.

-Muito bom, mestra, tenho que admitir. – Negi se deixou acertar pelo feitiço, mas ele logo desapareceu. Negi também havia melhorado seu Taiindou, se tornando capaz de absorver algumas magias mais fracas sem haver necessidade de um círculo mágico. – E que tal o meu Taiindou, mestra?

-Está muito bom… - Eva falou.

-… Mas não o bastante – Eva estava, também, atrás de Negi. No local onde ela anteriormente estava, uma nuvem de sangue tomou forma e foi atirada em direção a Negi, que se esquivou emitindo, estabilizando e absorvendo mais um Chilipl Astrape, usando, em seguida, o Raisen Taisou Ni para esquivar de todas as balas. Eva foi atingida pelo seu feitiço. Ou Negi assim viu. Pouco depois de vê-la atingida, seu corpo se tornou gelo e ela estava, novamente, atrás de Negi, dessa vez com a Ensis Exequans em seu pescoço.

-Perdeu, garoto.

-Oho, mestra, eu não teria tanta certeza… - Eva tentou decapitar Negi, mas sem sucesso: Seu corpo havia se transformado em raio e ele havia ido para trás dela, cortando-a ao meio. Ele havia feito isso. Eva sangrava. Negi se desesperou, achando que havia matado-a. Mas todo o seu corpo se desfez em sangue e tingiu o garoto. Ele começou a desmaiar. O efeito anestésico no sangue de Eva era muito forte. E ele começou a cair… E cair… E cair… E caiu nos braços de alguém. Alguém que, assim que pegou-o nos braços e olhou-lhe os olhos, não pensou duas vezes. Por mais que estivesse traindo sua aprendiz, por mais que estivesse fazendo-a sofrer, ela não pode resistir a seu amor por Negi.

Eva uniu do modo mais lascivo que conseguiu, seus lábios aos de Negi. Eva beijou-o com todo o calor de seu corpo, com todo o seu amor e com toda a sua sinceridade. Negi retribuiu-a e, mesmo semi-inconsciente, beijou-a com todo o seu ser. Apesar de não ser o primeiro beijo de Negi, foi o primeiro beijo de amor que ele havia dado. O que Eva não sabia é que Negi não a estava beijando. Outra garota estava na mente de Negi. A mesma garota que, sofrendo, observava a cena, com seus sentimentos remoendo em seu peito e com sua falta de vontade de viver aumentando consideravelmente. Asuna não pensava em se matar, não, nunca. Ela sempre fora e sempre seria uma guerreira, do começo ao fim de sua vida. Mas nada mais seria a mesma coisa para ela. Ela nunca mais teria a mesma necessidade de viver, de aproveitar a vida. Ela nunca mais seria a mesma depois disso… Ou assim ela pensava.

-Oho, parece que eles dois estão fortinhos mesmo, hein, Asuna? – Konoe falou, depois de ele e Asuna observarem a incrível luta. – Deixe-me terminar o que eu tinha para lhe...

Asuna havia desaparecido. A porta do gabinete estava aberta e ela havia sumido na escola. Konoe, fraco como ainda estava, não tinha nem vontade para lançar um feitiço simples de localização. E ficou por isso.

-Uma hora ela vai descobrir quem é que o Negi-kun estava beijando... Uma hora, quem sabe...

Mas quando essa hora viria?

-/-

**Notas finais:** Como sempre, meus agradecimentos. Eles vão pra Onuki_Yumi, que sempre beta, mas não sei se vai poder betar esse capítulo, e à _haniten, belovednephilim, minha filhotinha que eu amo muito e de quem eu sinto muitas saudades. Assim como da Yaya, da Michele, de muuuita gente ;3


End file.
